The Price of Love
by ElementofHeart
Summary: [AU] Everyone else thinks that by some miracle, by God's hands, she was able to come back to life and return to her family and friends. He doesn't have the heart to tell them it was the devil that did all the work that night. [StingLi]


**Multichapter story again. I hope you guys all enjoy this. This story is inspired by CrazyShippingsWattpad, so thank them for motivating me to make a StiLi fic.**

 **As usual, enjoy.**

* * *

 **I.**

He doesn't tell her anything for the first few days. He doesn't want to.

Not because he's the one who's going to be in trouble in the end, but because he just wants to believe that this situation isn't happening; that Lisanna didn't die in his arms that night in the hospital, that he didn't sell his soul in his moment of weakness and anger in exchange for _her_ life, Lisanna's life...that he wasn't given just a month left to live.

It's already hard for him to talk about that traumatic night as it is, and it takes all his strength not to show the slightest sign of weakness in front of her; she knows him by the back of her hand, and if he takes even one misstep-his cover is blown, and he knows that he'll just confess everything in an instant the moment her sapphire orbs turn to him.

Besides, everyone else thinks that by some miracle, by _God's_ hands, she was able to come back to life and return to her family and friends.

He doesn't have the heart to tell them it was the devil that did all the work that night.

 **II.**

He tries to tell her after the first week, but...damn it, he just _can't_.

Not when she's smiling at him and laughing at his stupid jokes and crying for forgiveness knowing that she had to put through all that misery; even if his worst fear only lasted three minutes and fourteen seconds.

She's finally home to her siblings, her friends have all celebrated her return...he's already gotten too deep into the fake reality that both he and Lisanna will make it out of this whole mess together, and maybe look back at this and laugh. They'll be best friends forever, and grow up in college together, and face the world together like they had always said...

...but he loves her too much to tell her; to toss such a sick, twisted reality into her direction just days after she was finally released from the hospital.

She'd never forgive herself if she were to find out about his deal. About the fate that he'd accepted in exchange for her life. He knows it'll haunt her for the rest of her life, and he can't bear to see her suffer everyday of her life because of his decisions.

But the only thing that matters anyways is _now_ , he reminds himself...or at least, he tries to.

He watches silently as she makes sugar cookies for a party that Natsu's having at his house tonight, giving him a piece and asking if it tastes alright; and of course, it does. Her sugar cookies are always his favorite.

He bites back the lump in his throat and the stinging in his eyes when she says in a casual, knowing tone that she'll make some more for him on Christmas.

He doesn't have the heart to tell her, _"I won't make it until then."_

 **III.**

"We're here!"

Placing their bags into their hotel room, Sting watched as Lisanna runs to the window, absolutely enraptured by the view their Walt Disney Suite in Tokyo Disney Resort gives them, the best room that he could find in all of the resort.

He feels a little guilty for lying to her and telling her that he'd won this trip during one of his judo tournaments while she was...out, but he knows she'd never have accepted his invitation to come with him if he'd told her the truth.

He smiles at her when she enthusiastically points out the beauty of the well-known Cinderella Castle, and comments that they'll head over there after they have breakfast first. He remembers the bright smile she flashed at him for the rest of the day.

 **IV.**

 _"Take her to an ambulance, now!"_

 _"Lisanna!"_

 _"I-it was an accident...I swear, I didn't-"_

 _He didn't fully comprehend what was happening until he arrived at the hospital were Mirajane and Elfman had said they were at. He hadn't checked the time before he left his apartment, but he had remembered his roommate Rogue telling him before he left that it was way too dark for him to be driving._

 _Sting, of course, ignored his partner's suggestion, exclaiming that it was an emergency from Lisanna's siblings, and he'd be damned if he'd ignore the way they had sounded panicked and afraid-something that was completely out of character from them, much less anyone who went to Fairy Tail High-and promptly asked Rogue to take care of Lector for him while he was away._

 _Something is wrong._

 _Something is definently wrong, he can feel it. It's the only thing that occupied his mind during all those hours it took him to drive to Shirotsume, an unknown city where he'd been told by the Strauss siblings the hospital was located at._

 _Everyone that he knows from Fairy Tail High is there when he enters the Emergency section of the hospital. Almost all of them are._

 _He can faintly hear the nurses telling them that there's no room for all of them, but the large group is arguing back. Natsu and Gajeel more than everyone else, they're practically threatening the staff if they dare lay a hand on any of their friends, while Erza is holding them back by the back of their shirts._

 _It's absolutely_ chaos _. He's more than sure that they're all going to get kick out in a few moments; but all his mind can focus on is that_ Lisanna _isn't with her siblings._

 _The duo that had called him hours prior are near the back of waiting room. Mirajane and Elfman Strauss are almost surrounded by a blonde, blunette, and many other recognizable faces that his mind can't seem to comprehend name-wise, and as he dashes towards them, heart hammering and brows furrowed in anxiousness, he yells out the only thing that comes to mind._

 _"Where is she?!"_

 _He later realizes that saying that so loud was a bad idea, because that's when he finally takes a good look at the siblings. They're both puffy-eyed, injuries littering their bodies and hair a complete mess; Mirajane is wearing a cast and there's a IV Pole is beside her brother, the IV sticking into Elfman's wrist-they're faces are so tired and pale that it's obvious to him that they hadn't gotten any sleep at all._

 _But when the white-haired siblings both finally turned to him, familiar sapphire eyes that match_ hers _looking so scared and broken, he knew_. _Everything he needed to know in that one look of pity and hopelessness was enough._

 _His immediately heart sunk._

 _Something had gone wrong with Lisanna._

* * *

 **Some long overdue StingLi for a fan who said they really liked the pairing. I honestly love any pairing with Lisanna, so this was pretty fun to right. Anyways, this story will be mildly short, and will not be updated regularly, seeing as I have other stories to focus on as well; but I will try to update this.**

 **If you didn't get the final section of this chapter, it's a flashback from Sting's memory of his arrival to the hospital prior to him selling his soul for Lisanna's life. While it might seem like short portions of events per chapter, rest assured, everything will be cleared in due time.**

 **For now, I just want to say goodnight, and I hope you guys have a Happy Thanksgiving! :)**

 **I'd also appreciate any reviews you guys give me! I'd love to know what you readers all think of this story so far! ^^**

 **-Casey10rok**


End file.
